Coucher de Soleil
by Abricote
Summary: AU Lily Black est heureuse, à un mari qui l'aime et un merveilleux enfant.Cependant son existence bascule lorsque qu'elle trouve James Potter devant sa porte... DRAMA !
1. Prologue

**Coucher de Soleil**

**Chapitre 1 : l'aube d'un jour nouveau**

_Le moyen d'aimer une personne est de se dire qu'on pourrait la perdre_

Gilbert Keith Chesterton

" Chérie dépêche toi nom de dieu !"

Lily Black leva les yeux au ciel.

" J'arrive ! Deux secondes ! "

Lily enroula son bébé dans un voile blanc et lui fit un jolie sourire. Son petit garçon lui rendit gentiment son sourire. Il avait ses yeux vert et les longs cheveux noir et soyeux de son père. La jeune sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un amour si précieux , d'un amour unique. Celui d'une mère pour son enfant. Lily n'aurait jamais rêver qu'elle puisse être un jour maman ! La maman de cet ange qui tendait les bras vers elle pour lui faire un doux câlin.

Lily se fit la promesse silencieuse qu'elle le protègerait toute sa vie et au delà , qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il ai la plus belle vie dont il ne pourrais jamais rêver et que si il le fallait elle se sacrifierais pour son fils, pour son amour. Harry Black. Elle avait toujours adoré ce prénom ! Lily étant une moldue avait vu et revu les Aristochats. et vu qu'elle ne pouvait appelé son enfant staucha elle avait jugé préférable de le nommé Harry.

Elle le berça tendrement pivotant de gauche a droite en chantant d'une voix douce une cantine.

_" Ferme tes yeux mon enfant_

_Ferme tes yeux charmant_

_Envole toi au pays des rêves_

_Ou rien en s'achève_

_On est le soir _

_Et il est déjà tard_

_N'oublie jamais mon petit enfant_

_N'oublie jamais a quel point t'aime ta maman."_

La petite main de Harry se referma sur celle de sa mère alors que ses beaux yeux vert se fermaient délicatement. Lily continua a fredonner sa chanson un doux sourire au lèvres alors que deux puissants bras la saisissaient par la taille. Elle ferma rêveusement les yeux en profitant de la chaleur de Sirius.

" N'est-il pas merveilleux." Fit-il d'une voix humide en contemplant le chérubin.

Lily se retourna pour faire face a son mari. Sirius Black, elle l'avait rencontré l'hors du mariage de sa meilleure amie Sacha, qui était sorcière. Le mari ; Remus Lupin était le meilleur ami de Sirius qui était tombé sous le charmes de la belle rousse.

Sirius déposa un baisé sur la joue de Lily et lui prit l'enfant des mains. Et le posa délicatement dans son berceaux.

Puis après être resté un temps infini a le contempler il sentit les bras doux et fins de Lily encercler sa taille. Il se retourna doucement pris son mentons entre ses doigts et posa ses lèvres sur celle se sa femme. C'était un baiser simple. Une caresse. Une promesse. Puis ils se séparèrent tendrement, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre.

" Allez viens mon coeur." Dit doucement Sirius en prenant sa femme par la main.

Lily se laissa guider jusqu'au salon. Elle savait qu'aujourd'hui revenait de voyage le meilleur ami de Sirius. James Cooper ou un truc qui ce finissait par – er. Lily c'était souvenu du prénom « James » car il était cher a son cœur.

Un jour alors qu'elle était partie en vacance au bord de la plage elle avait rencontré un « James » , il ne lui avait jamais dit son nom. Jamais. Mais Lily se souvenait parfaitement bien qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'on appelait un Coup de Foudre. Elle avait passé les plus belle vacances de sa vie avec ce James. Elle avait alors 16 ans. Ça avait été son premier grand amour. Elle avait toujours ce petit médaillon en formes de cœur qu'il lui avait donné juste avant de disparaitre à jamais. Lily ne s'en séparait jamais.

Mais aujourd'hui Lily en avait 25. Pourtant le souvenirs de ses de ses yeux qui avait la couleur d'un couché de soleil lui revenait encore en mémoire , ainsi que ses cheveux indiscipliné. Trop indiscipliné. Lily poussa un petit soupir se grondant intérieurement. Pourquoi ressassait-elle ses vieux et douloureux souvenirs. Elle devait s'y faire plus jamais elle ne reverrait James. Il l'avait profondément déçu en partant du jour au lendemain sans rien lui dire. Sans la prévenir. Elle ne devait rien attendre de lui... Alors pourquoi cette pensé lui fit un petit pincement au cœur ?

Non c'était fini, elle aimait Sirius. Elle l'aimait de tous son cœur.

" Tu vas voir ma puce tu vas l'a-d-o-r-é !"

La voix chaleureuse de Sirius la fit sortir de ses pensée et remarqua une silhouette qui se dessinait a travers la vitre de la porte d'entré. Lily passa furtivement sa main dans sa chevelure fauve retenu par un ruban blanc et s'amusa a tripoter le médaillon en forme de cœur. Un pressentiment l'assaillait. Quelques chose n'allait pas.

Elle lissa de la main sa fine robe blanche, inspira un bon coup et s'accrocha au lèvres un grand sourire en serrant plus fort la main chaude et aimante de son mari. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Avec Sirius à ses côtés, il ne pourrait jamais rien lui arriver.

Sirius ouvrit la porte en grand. Le jeune homme était retourné. Sa silhouette se découpant dans le crépuscule. Quelques chose se figea dans la poitrine de Lily. Un mauvais pressentiment. L'homme pivota sur lui même et le sourire de Lily glissa comme une coulée de Jus de Citrouille. Il avait des cheveux indiscipliné. Trop indiscipliné . Et quand son regard se planta dans celui de son hôte elle reconnut le coucher de soleil de sa jeunesse.

C'était son James… 

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai voulut changer un peu des love hate bien que je les ADORE ! dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! ah oui **IMPORTANT** dans cette fic rien n'est pareil ça veut dire qu'a la fin Lily ne sera pas forcément avec James… mais elle pourra être aussi avec lui ! … vous verrez bien par vous même ! suspens :p

JE suis sadique… peut être que oui lol

alieonor

PS Je carbure aux critiques alors... XD

Patacitrouille ex Alieonor


	2. Il s'appelait James James Tout court

_Quand le soleil se perd dans la nuit , l'espoir guette un reflet..._

Louise Gélinas

**Chapitre II : Il s'appelait Jamie. Jamie Tout Court...**

" Lily, tout va bien ? "

Lily reposa son verre de firewhisky brutalement sur la table avec un sourire forcé. Sirius détailla sa femme d'un air inquiet. Que diable lui arrivait-il ? Depuis l'arrivée de James elle se comportait de manière... étrange. James lui était comme toujours égal à lui même, froid aux premiers abords et indifferent. Bien qu'il ai eut un léger trésaillement lorsqu'il avait vut Lily. Mais qui n'avait pas un léger trésaillement en rencontrant Lily ?

Lily, justement, se releva d'un coup.

" Je... hum... je vais à la cuisine, il n'y a plus de... hum... firewhisky ! "

Et elle quitta précipitamment le salon. James arqua un sourcils tandis que Sirius fronçait les sourcils.

" Elle est spécial dis donc. " Commenta James en portant la Bierraubeurre qu'il tenait entre ses mains à sa bouche.

" D'habitude elle n'est pas comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?" S'inquiéta Sirius.

" Va savoir... " Dit doucement James.

**§**

Lily dut s'accrocher au dossier de la chaise pour ne pas tomber. Une main plaquée sur la bouche, l'air complètement effarée.

C'était... c'était impossible. Impossible !

Sa vue se brouilla, son James ne pouvait pas être comme ça...

_Lily vacilla sous le choc tandis que son regard se fondait dans le Sien. Une bulle l'entoura soudain, la coupant du monde extérieure tandis qu'elle replongeait dans ses souvenirs..._

_" Ey ! Ey Mademoiselle vous avez oublier votre sac !_

_- Oh ! Merci monsieur..._

_- James._

_- James tout court ?_

_- James tout court... "_

_Elle entendit vaguement la voix de Sirius résonner dans le Hall. Elle ne vit que le contour flou des deux hommes se sautant dans les bras avec des exclamations étouffés._

_" Lily ? C'est un jolie prénom..._

_- Et c'est un jolie sourire..."_

_Puis les deux hommes se séparèrent. Elle vit Sirius se retourner vers elle, mais elle n'entendit pas. Seul les battements accelérés de son coeur résonnaient à ses oreilles. _

_" Non ! Non James pas ça ! Je déteste les guilis ! Noooooooon !_

_- Oh que si !_

_- Nooooooooooooon ok ! Ok je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !_

_- Mmmmmh, tout ?_

_- Tout ! Mais s'il te palit arrête çaaa !_

_- Et si..._

_- Et si quoiiiiii ?_

_- Je t'embrassais ? "_

_Sa gorge se noua et soudain Sirius la secoua par les épaules. Alors dans un petit 'pop' la bulle se brisa et les vagues souvenirs avec._

_" Lily ma chérie tout va bien ? "_

_Elle avait regardé Sirius comme une biche fixe le chasseur avant de recevoir le coup qui lui sera mortel. Et dans son regard Sirius avait vut. Il avait vut que durant ces quelques secondes Lily Black s'était perdue._

_" J-je v-vais bien S-Sirius ! T-Tout va bien... c'est seulement que... ton ami m'a rappellez des souvenirs, rien de méchant rassures toi mon coeur. "_

_Puis elle s'était retourné vers James un sourire douloureux plein de rancoeur._

_" Je crois que vous vous trompez Madame Black, avait-il froidement lâché, Jamais, ô grand jamais nous nous sommes rencontré. J'en aurais bien évidemment gardé le souvenirs... Sirius mon vieux, t'aurais pas une Bierre ? Je meurs de soif !"_

_" Bien sûr, avait marmonné Sirius en lançant un regard oblique à sa femme, Ramène toi dans le salon, on a tant de chose à se dire !"_

Lily essuya d'un geste bref les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. " _Je crois que vous vous trompez Madame Black. Jamais ô grand jamais nous nous sommes rencontré. J'en aurais bien évidemment gardé le souvenirs... "_

Lily inspira profondément. C'était lui. A n'en pas douter. Elle reconnaisais partout son empreinte, dans la manière de s'assoir dans le canapé, mal à l'aise, comme si nul part il se sentait réellement chez lui. Ou dans la manière de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, ou encore de porter lascivement sa Bierraubeurre à ses lèvres rosées.

C'était lui.

Et même s'il l'avait oublié. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle le pourrait. Lily se laissa tomber sur la chaise de la cuisine. Pourquoi ça faisait tant mal ? Elle aimait sincèrement et profondément Sirius. Alors pourquoi... ? Pourquoi cette douleur dans le ventre, pourquoi ce sentiment ?

Peut être parce que la blessure ne s'était jamais vraiment refermée. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas put lui dire tout simplement aurevoir... Peut être. Peut être pas.

" Tout va bien ? "

Lily sursauta si fort qu'elle crut durant un court instant qu'elle allait tomber. A l'embrassure de la porte se tenait James... _James tout court._

Grand, mince, élancé, le visage hermétiquement fermés, la main crispé sur son verre d'alcool, la tempe droite agité d'un tique nerveux. Il était devenu beau. Bien qu'il l'ait toujours été.

" James tout court ? " Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres déformant tout son visage. Et Lily sût qu'elle s'était trompé. Il n'était pas devenu beau. Non, il était devenu magnifique.

" Lily Evans ? "

Quelques chose se bloqua dans la gorge de Lily. Soudain elle eut envie de fondre en larmes et de se précipiter dans ses bras.

" O-ou est Sirius ?" Articula t-elle.

- En haut, tu n'as pas entendu, ton fils vient de se réveiller... "

Son sourire avait disparut.

" Oh... Et bien... Que deviens tu ? " Demanda t-elle sachant parfaitement que s'était complètement idiot, qu'elle aurais dut crier, tempêter, demander pourquoi, juste pourquoi. Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

" Et bien... je suis devenu un Auror réputé, tu sais ce que c'est un Auror au moins ? Lily acquiesça froidement, je n'ai pas de famille, pas de petite amie, pas d'enfants, je n'ai aucun endroit ou aller. Et je viens de fêter mon 70ème Partisant de Voldemort attrapés. Je suis un héros pour la population magique. Et toi ? "

Il s'était avancé et assis juste en face de Lily.

" Et bien... je m'en suis sorti un peu mieux que toi en fait. Elle eut un petit rire. J'ai un mari merveilleux, un fils adorable, un bon travail, une vie parfaite. Ah oui j'oubliais ! Mon ancien petit ami qui avait disparut de la circulation sans aurevoir, sans mots, sans rien, vient de réapparaitre chez moi, je viens d'apprendre que c'est le meilleur ami de mon mari, et il a le culot de me sourire comme un idiot alors qu'il ne s'est même pas excuser. De plus il m'a totalement ignoré... Sinon tout va pour le mieux."

Le ton était froid, sec, cassant. James avait tout d'abord pâlit, puis rougit, il se redressa brusquement les sourcils froncés.

" Tu ne sais rien et tu te permets de me juger ! S'exclama t-il la voix légèrement aïgu.

- Tout ce que je sais, siffla Lily, s'est que du jour au lendemain tu t'es cassé sans mots sans rien, et que tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Tu m'as sauté et puis tu t'es barré voilà ce que je sais.

- Tais toi ! Non tu ne sais rien ! Tu ignores TOUT ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai dut endurer à cause de ça et---

- Et moi ! S'étrangla Lily " Tu sais ce que j'ai dut endurer ! Y AS TU SEULEMENT PENSER !"

Soudain James plaqua une main sur la bouche de la rousse l'air inquiet. Lily essaya de se débattre mais il siffla.

" Tais toi ! Sirius revient et je n'ai aucune envi que Sirius soit au courant de tout ça ! Le passé est le passé ! "

Lily se dégagea viollement les yeux rouges.

" Lâche moi espèce de salaud. J'ai parfaitement compris bien avant que toi et ta sale petite gueule n'arrive ! "

James voulut répondre quelques chose mais au même Sirius passa le pas de la porte avec Harry dans les bras. Aussitôt l'expression du visage de Lily s'adoucit. Un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres.

" Cornedrue je te présente ma fierté, la prunelle droite de mes yeux, la gauche étant Lily, mon fils Harry Black !"

James referma la bouche, apparament très secoué.

" H-harry ?" Balbutia t-il en regardant Lily. Celle-ci détourna les yeux.

Sirius prit l'expression de James pour le l'émerveillement et son sourire atteignit ses oreilles.

" Il est beau hein ? Le portrait craché de son père ! Et de sa mère bien sûr ! "

Sirius fit un léger clin d'oeil à Lily qui sentit aussitôt une bouffée d'amour l'envahir.

" Bien sûr... il est... magnifique." Articula James blanc comme neige.

" Et bien c'est pas tout mais il commence à se faire tard ! Je meurs de faim tiens Jamy prend Harry je vais m'occuper de la cuisine."

" Non ! Dit Lily " Non je vais le faire mon coeur, et ne fais pas ses yeux là ! Le docteur a dit que je pouvais parfaitement le faire !"

Sirius referma la bouche d'un air contrarié qui fit sourire Lily. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle embrassa du regard son fils qui lui fit son plus radieux sourire en essayant d'attraper sa main.

Lily eut un rire et déposa un baiser sur son front. Sirius la couva d'un regard doux avant de retourner dans le salon. James lança un regard perdu à Lily avant de le suivre.

Bizarrement ce regard fit mal à Lily. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut. Plus qu'il n'aurait dut. Sa gorge se noua, son souffle se bloqua. La porte claqua doucement et elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner puis la voix joyeuse de son mari.

" Bah Jamie qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'es tout pâle !

- Rien, mal à l'estomac c'est tout... "

Lily passa une main sur ses yeux en inspirant profondément. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, pour Sirius, pour son fils. Elle tourna les talons et commença à faire bouillir de l'eau.

_" Harry ? Pourquoi diable voudrais tu appeler ton fils Harry ?_

_- Non je te dirai pas, sinon je sais que tu va te moquer de moi..._

_- Mais noooon, allez dis !_

_- James j'ai dis non !_

_- De toute façon il faudra bien me le dire un jour..._

_- Ah et pourquoi monsieur Tout Court ?_

_- Parce qu'il faudra bien que je connaise le nom de notre fils._

_- ..._

_- Et bien pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?_

_- T-tu penses vraiment à ce que tu dis James ?_

_- Bien sûr. Allez dis !_

_- J'ai toujours adoré ce prénom parce qu'en fait j'ai toujours adoré le dessin Animé les Aristochat, et vu que je ne me vois pas appeler mon fils Stauchat ce sera Harry comme Ari._

_- Ok, alors va pour Harry._

_- Harry Potter... Ca sonne bien non ?_

_- C'est parfait... "_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------._

**Note de l'auteur :** Enfin le deuxième chapitre ! - J'espère que vous aimez, c'est un peu court je sais je suis désolééééééééééé ! Les dialogues en italiques sont les souvenirs de Lily et de James.

Voilà..

**Maintenant les RARs ( Z'êtes tous super ! )**

**Lady Lyanna : **Je suis émue ! tu es vraiment gentille merci merci merci merci ! Et puis les plus originale c'est quand même tes fics ! bisous ! et encore MERCIIIII

**Rekha :** Ahahahah ! Je dis rien, motus et bouche cousue, ;) tu préfèrerais quoi ? En tout cas moi je sais comment ça va se finir euh ! - mais c'est normal c'est moi qui ai écrite cette fic -. MERCI pour ta review ça fait toujours énormément plaisir.

**Nfertiti :** J'espère que t'as pas attendu trop longtemps Alieonor se cache sous son ordie en devenant toute rouge désoléééééééééééééééééééé snif snif pour me faire pardonné le prochain chapitre va arrivé bientôt ! Promis promis ! ;) merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir. Bisous et bonne vacances. Et puis je suis sadique et fier de l'être :p lol.

**Lilouthephoenix : **bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh je suis désolééééééééééééééééééé ! j'espère que t'es toujours là - c'est cool que t'es bien aimé ce début et pis c'est très sympa ta review, alors la suite tu aimes toujours ? Bisous et merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour te review bsous

**Ange Maxina :** mmmmmmmmmmmmh je sais pas... lol - moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple, non je l'adore ! - c'est vrai c'est dommage qu'il soit rare... bah j'espère que m'aideras à y remédier en écrivant une fic sur eux ! i faut que tu m'aides dans ma mission : Sirius et Lily Black powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! XD lol. merci pour ta review ! bisousssssssss

**Ana :** mdr, voui je suis sadique est fière de l'être ! regarde anxieusement le couteau que cache Ana nan je rigole ! Si tu veux tu peux participer à la mission de moa et d'Ange Maxima c'est à dire Sirius et Lily Black powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! lol, et bah Sirius c'est l'homme de MA vie - ou autrement toi tu prends quand il est vieux et moi je prend le jeune, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? XD Merci pour ta review bisoussssssssssssssssssssssssss

**kritari :** n'en soit pas si sûre... - je ne fais pas des Lily/James à tous les coups ( t'as une chance sur deux ) - merci BOCOUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Tes review me font toujours plaisir et un bien fou! Bisous !

**Gody **: alieonor n'ose plus se montrer. Ma pitite gody me pardonneras tu un jour de cette loooooooooongue attente ? Nan ? Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh TT Sinon comment vas tu ? Bien j'espère - et bah merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review lol. bisous !

**Jamesie-cass :** Alieonor est perplexe est-ce une mauvaise ou une bonne critique ? Je sais que mon creveau ne va pas très bien - ! ai été voir un médécin rien à faire je suis condamnée à avoir les idées de fics les plus bête et les moins réalisables toute ma vie XD Comment vas tu ? Bene j'espère et bah miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour ta review bisousssssssssssssssssssssss et porte toi bien !

**Minerve :** C'est sur que c'est difficile de choisir entre son premier amour ( qui l'a décu ) et son mari et le père de ses enfants... comment je vais m'en sortir ? Lol, ne t'inquiète pas j'y ai déjà réfléchis avant de poster tu verras la fin -. ENORME BISOUS A TOA ! Et j'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de fautes d'ortographe XD bisoussssssssssssssssssss

**Sarah Black : **Okiiiii la voila la suite avec un peu ( beaucoup ) de retard - j'espère que t'aimes toujours. Grossssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Lily black : **Horriblement sadique ? - la voila la suite j'espère que t'aime toujours et un horriblement bisous sadique lol. Tu verras la fin je serais EXEPTIONELEMENT sadique XD bisous ! et merci pour ta review !

**Kira-303 : **mdr ! J'étais réellement morte de rire en lisant ta review ( ai adoré Astérix et Obélix ) ahhhhhhhhh et bah voila un nouveau chapitre pour tenir chaud au premier - j'espère que t'aimeras ! bisous bisous et merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -


	3. Café Sucré

**Note : **Et oui je n'ai pas abandonnée cette fic ! Elle était juste en vacance elle aussi… ;) Merci à tous mes reviweurs et aussi à mes silencieux lecteurs !je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire les RARs ici car s'est interdit, un système a été mit en place pour répondre inidviduellement alors laissez vos adresse mail, mes petits loups :D

**Disclarmers :** vivi rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK. Mais sérieusement, quelqu'un en doutait ?

**

* * *

**

Coucher de Soleil

_Café Sucré

* * *

_

Ce matin là, Lily Black se réveilla tôt. Bien trop tôt. Elle jeta un coup d'œil hargneux au réveil qui affichait narquoisement : 5h30. Avec un grognement elle laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller et poussa un soupir rauque. A ses côtés Sirius remua et marmonna sans se réveiller. Lily sourit doucement en se pelotonnant contre lui, aussitôt un gros bras musclé vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille avec un bougonnement ravi.

Hier il était rentré tard. Au boulot ça devenait de plus en plus dur. Sirius s'occupait d'exportation et d'importation de produits dans les autres pays, mais malheureusement la guerre rebutait les autres pays craignant que les produits soient ensorcelés ou pire. En un mot, les affaires allaient mal…

Lily ferma les yeux paresseusement, se laissant bercer par sa douce respiration et emporter par sa chaleur. Dans ces moments là Lily Black était heureuse, bêtement heureuse et un sourire éclatant étirait ses lèvres. Mais pas cette fois… Avec douceur elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son époux et sorti délicatement du lit, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, Merlin savait qu'il avait besoin de sommeil… La jeune femme enfila un peignoir au dessus de sa robe de chambre, chaussa ses pantoufles et se dirigea mollement vers la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche…

Lily adorait les douches froides, ça lui remettait l'esprit en place. Et c'est ainsi, que ce matin là elle se clissa avec bonheur, sous le jet glacé de la douche. Aussitôt l'eau retomba en cascade sur ses cheveux roux et ses épaules, glissant sur sa poitrine et coulant le long de ses jambes. Elle frissonna avec un soupir soulagé et se permit un sourire tandis que l'eau engourdissait son visage… Et tandis que peu à peu son corps s'ankylosait Lily Black réfléchissait. Parfois aux corvées qu'elle devait remplir, généralement au sourire de son fils, mais le plus souvent, elle songeait au bouleversement que l'arrivée de James Potter avait apportée…

Il n'était là que depuis une semaine et déjà, la jeune femme ne savait plus ou elle en était. Elle l'évitait, se cachant dans la chambre du bébé, profitant de la moindre occasion pour sortir et échappé à ses lourds regards qui semblaient l'écraser. Mais malheureusement pour elle, son mari ayant repris le travail, elle se retrouvait seule, avec lui… Hier Merlin merci, il avait été absent de toute la journée et n'était revenu que peu de temps avant l'arrivé de Sirius. Mais aujourd'hui… Lily coupa brutalement l'eau et sorti de la douche.

Elle se blottit dans une serviette chaude et se mit en face du lavabo, les mains fermement agrippées à ce dernier et les yeux planté dans le miroir qui le surplombait. Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme, la peau perlée par l'eau qui n'avait pas encore séchée, et aux traits soucieux.

« _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ » gémit Lily en détachant à regret son regard du miroir. Elle aimait Sirius, elle le savait, son cœur le savait, elle l'aimait à en perdre la raison alors _pourquoi_ ? Elle avait l'impression que deux parties s'affrontaient violemment en elle. Le passé et le présent. L'une qui réclamait le bonheur, l'autre des réponses.

Dégoûtée, la jeune mère acheva de se sécher avec sa serviette et ouvrit l'armoire qui contenait ses vêtements. Elle enfila à la va vite une paire de jean et un chandail par dessus ses sous vêtements et sorti en n'ayant même pas pris la peine de sécher ses longs cheveux.

Résolument, Lily se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils, le regarda attendrie qui dormait paisiblement avant de s'éclipser afin de ne pas le réveiller. Elle descendit à la cuisine, elle ferait un bon petit déjeuner à son mari ! Elle lui devait bien ça, elle avait été un peu distante ces derniers temps. Elle prépara un bon café et de succulents croissants dont l'odeur envahi bien vite la maison. Lily était une excellente cuisinière, quand elle le voulait bien. Deux heure plus tard, elle avait fini. La pendule au dessus de sa tête affichait maintenant huit heures, ils avaient rendez vous chez Remus pour le déjeuner et Sirius devrait bientôt se réveiller…

Lily mit les croissants au four, réchauffa le café, et se rendit compte qu'il manquait un élément essentiel. Le sucre. Un café sans sucre, n'était pas décemment ce qu'on pouvait nommé café. Avec une grimace Lily du se résigner à se rendre chez l'épicier. Elle monta les escaliers, réveilla doucement Sirius dont les grognements lui arrachèrent un sourire, elle finit par ramener un petit Harry ravi qui se mit à escalader joyeusement le corps de son papa. Un rire rauque le secoua tandis que son fils se mettait à jouer avec ses cheveux. Lily se laissa gagner et s'assit sur le rebord du lit en les couvant d'un regard comblé.

« Bonjour monsieur le paresseux… » sourit-elle en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui de son mari.

« Bonjour madame l'enquiquineuse… » répondit Sirius le sourire au lèvre en se frottant les yeux.

Harry glapit joyeusement et commença à tirer sur la tignasse sombre de son père.

« Aïe ! Petit garnement tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! » grogna Sirius en soulevant le petit Harry par sa layette. Avec un gloussement ravi, le bébé commença à taper gaiement dans ses mains. Lily se mit à rire en secouant sa longue chevelure.

« Rhaa les hommes, » gloussa t-elle.

-- Il me semble qu'avant hier soir ce n'est pas ce que tu disais… sourit Sirius avec clin d'œil.

-- Ah bon ? s'étonna faussement Lily, je ne m'en rappelle plus trop à vrai dire… ajouta t-elle en se saisissant d'Harry qui lui tendait les bras.

-- Attends un peu, toi ! » fit Sirius d'un air félin en se relevant.

Mais d'un bond Lily était hors de portée.

« Tututu… sourit-elle en reposant le petit Harry sur le lit, vilain garnement ! Je sors, je vais acheté du sucre pour le café… Soit sage ! »

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air pas très convainquant. Amusée, Lily se pencha vers lui, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et dû se contorsionner pour éviter ses mains baladeuses qui à tout pris, voulaient l'attirer dans le lit.

« Vilain ! » s'exclama t-elle essoufflée sur la pas de la porte. Tu me paieras ça, Black ! » fit la jeune maman en retenant un sourire.

« C'est quand tu veux, Black ! » répliqua Sirius.

Lily haussa un sourcil amusée avant de déguerpir dans le couloir. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, joyeuse et enjouée, se saisit au passage d'une veste et de son sac, enfila une paire de scandale et… déchanta.

Assis noblement sur le fauteuil, James déjà habillé lisait le journal la mine fermée. Lily voulut faire demi-tour mais trop tard. Il releva la tête et la scruta de son lourd regard.

« Je… hum… fit Lily mal à l'aise en sentant son visage s'empourpré, je ne t'avais pas entendu te lever !

-- Je suis silencieux et discret. Répondit abruptement le brun, il le faut bien dans mon métier. »

Un long silence accueillit la déclaration de l'auror, tandis que Lily pestait intérieurement contre l'homme. S'était dingue, il ne faisait aucun efforts, à croire qu'il exultait à la mettre mal à l'aise ! James sembla deviner ses pensées et s'accorda un petit sourire.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas du matin. Badina t-il

-- Je m'en étais rendue compte, répliqua Lily soulagée. »

Le sourire de James s'agrandit tandis qu'il refermait, l'air décidé, le journal.

« Ou vas tu de si bonne heure ?

-- chercher du sucre, il en manque pour le café. Sourit Lily tandis qu'elle sentait sa bonne humeur pointer le bout de son nez.

-- Je peux venir ? J'ai envi de marcher.

-- Oh, fit Lily surprise, mais si tu veux. L'épicier n'est pas loin.

-- Parfait, laisse moi le temps de mettre mes chaussures et j'arrive. »

Lily le regarda se diriger aimablement vers sa chambre et se prit à sourire toute seule. Elle se sentait… libérée. Etrangement libre et légère, comme si l'on venait de lui ôter un poids trop lourd. James semblait… changé. Comme si celui d'autrefois avait vaincu l'homme froid, étranger et grave qu'il était devenu. Comme si la nature avait repris ses droits.

« _Dis Lily… Ca te dirai de…hum… faireuneballadeavecmoicesoir ? »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Je… hum… ça te dirai de faire une ballade avec moi ce soir ? »_

_« Oh… Et bien je… »_

_« Non laisse tomber s'était une mauvaise idée. Tiens ! Regarde qui il y a là bas, on devrait aller le voir et… »_

_« James. Ne prends pas cette voix aigu… Regarde moi. Ey regarde moi. »_

_« … » _

_« C'est une très bonne idée… »_

« Tout va bien ? »

Lily agrémenta son bond d'un petit cri aigu. Le visage de James – qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce – se fendit en un large sourire tandis qu'il était secoué d'un fou rire silencieux. Lily, qui s'était à peu près remise, le fusilla du regard tout en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai cru mourir de peur ! Et arrêtes de rire ! »

James se mordit violemment la lèvre pour contenir son rire et leva les bras en signe d'innocence. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, s'empara des clés posées sur la commode sortit et… gela. S'était un bon d'hiver. Une froide fin de février. Elle resserra les pans de son manteaux contre elle et s'engouffra dans Green Alley.

La rue était déserte. Les poubelles n'avaient pas encore été ramassées, il faisait encore nuit et les lumières à l'intérieur des maisons et appartement s'allumaient doucement, illuminant la petite ruelle.

« Il fait sacrément froid quand même ! souffla James en rentrant les épaules.

-- Nous sommes en février, répliqua Lily en traversant le passage piéton.

-- Donc il fait froid » riposta t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Il le regarda, un sourcil haussé, avant de sourire.

« Merci pour cette information, dénuée de sens certes, mais merci ! »

James ébouriffa sa crinière rousse en grommelant.

« Ey, pas touche ! » rit Lily en lui donnant un coup de coude avant de filer se réfugier chez l'épicerie.

James la regarda s'enfuir, son sourire rayonnant, ses joues rougis par le froid, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Oh Seigneur, pourquoi ?

« Ca sera tout ? »

Lily acquiesça en s'emparant du sac plastique. Elle paya le commerçant et s'engouffra dehors, James sur les talons. Bizarrement elle se sentait bien. Très bien même, elle plaisantait doucement avec James, riait, le taquinait et il le lui rendait bien. Soudainement alors qu'ils traversaient de nouveau le passage piéton, il posa sa main au bas de son dos pour la pousser et alors… Lily eut un véritable élétrochoc qui la ramena des années en arrières.

_James la regardait, troublé. Il venait de se séparer mettant ainsi fin à leurs premier baiser. Les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée, le corps secoué de frissons. La lune brillait doucement au dessus de leurs tête, et le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers se répercutait dans le doux silence qui les enveloppait. Lily sentait son cœur battre à une allure folle, tout en elle était retourné, ravagé, elle avait perdu le controle, s'était totalement laissé allée. _

_Doucement James, ému et frémissant fit un pas vers elle, il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et les noua dans le bas de son dos. Il enfouit sa tête dans son épaule et la serra fortement contre lui. Lily sentait son corps trembler contre le sien et su qu'elle venait de trouver son paradis._

_« Merci… » lui murmura James à l'oreille._

« Lily ? Tout va bien ? »

Lily secoua la tête en émergeant. Devant elle le visage de James Potter tordu par l'inquiétude. Lily battit des cils et recula. Tout était confus. James, Sirius, Harry. Présent, passé, futur. L'éclat de rire qu'ils avaient partagé tout à l'heure alors qu'il l'avait surpris leurs avait fait dépasser la pudique limite qu'ils s'étaient imposés. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Sauf que nous n'étions plus 'avant' et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

Une fine neige commença à tomber. Lily releva les yeux et rencontra ceux de James. Il avait la même expression qu'elle, il était tourmenté. Comme si le contact de sa main dans son dos les renvoyé brutalement au présent. Ou ils étaient censé s'ignorer, s'oublier, se méconnaître.

« Désolé » bafouilla James d'une voix rauque.

Lily ne sut que répondre, elle le dépassa rapidement et s'engouffra dans l'allée de la maison.

« Vous êtes rentrés ? »

La voix de Sirius résonna dans le vestibule alors que Lily reposait manteau et chaussure. La voix de son mari lui fendit le cœur. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir trompé. S'était une horrible sensation. Elle s'appuya contre le mur en fermant les yeux_. Merlin, _songea t-elle_, Merlin aidez moi, je vous en supplie…_

« Ma chérie ? »

Sirius venait de faire irruption dans l'entré, à moitié habillé, leurs fils sur la hanche, divinement beau et l'air inquiet.

« Ma chérie tout va bien ? »

Lily rouvrit les yeux, il était si magnifique. Si beau, si pur, sa peau luisant doucement dans la lumière du vestibule, ses longs cheveux soyeux retombant sur son torse nu. Elle se précipita vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, Sirius. Je t'aime ! Je te le promet, je te le jure ! »

Sirius qui avait déposé Harry l'entoura de ses bras, l'air soucieux.

« Je le sais, moi aussi ma Lily. Si tu savais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Lily releva la tête, les yeux humides. Elle lui répondit qu'il n'y avait rien en remuant la tête, elle le serra encore plus fort et l'embrassa passionnément. Tout son corps en trembla alors qu'elle tentait de s'excuser de se justifier en le serrant. Elle l'aimait, elle en était sure, alors pourquoi ?

* * *

_Mmmmmmmh pour tuer l'auteur cliquer sur le bouton en bas à droite : review ! ;)_

_Mmmmh les pauvres, je suis vilaine ;)_

_Je vous aime fort, merci de me lire et de me faire avancer ! Et accessoirement de me reviewer… ;)_


End file.
